This invention relates to a pointer device for a gauge equipped with a self-luminescent pointer.
Since conventional pointer devices of this type are not luminescent, their luminescent intensity is limited. Accordingly their pointers tend to lack sufficient luminescent intensity as needed to match varying conditions in the surrounding such as in twilight or backlight as well as high-speed driving.
It is considered to employ a self-luminescent pointer for such a gauge. However, the employment of a self-luminescent pointer not only leads to a structural sophistication, including electric wiring, but has disadvantage of allowing the pointer mounted on a rotational shaft to shift in its axial direction under the influence of the rotation-caused centrifugal force. Furthermore, it is difficult to set the position of a pointer when setting the latter.